Emotional Plans
by Cunning-Fox-Ranger
Summary: The battle was over, the Rangers had won. But, now that it has, Merrick had PLANED on traveling the country to get used to it, however, a SLIGHT misstep (Literally) lands him in the care of one Alyssa Enrilé for 10 days. Can the two trust each other enough to make it through, or will secrets be revealed that say otherwise?
1. Two Days After

_**Yes, another new fanfiction.**_

_**But, this one's to celebrate today being Valentine's Day.**_

_**No, it's not a one-shot, but, I'll be updating daily, I promise.**_

_**But, before I go on...**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers. If I did, this OTP of mine would've been cannon.**

_**Without further delay... please enjoy!**_

* * *

**Merrick Baliton**

After the final battle against Master Org, I was very keen on _not_ sticking around Turtle Cove.

Yes, I still had things I wanted to do there, but… not as much as I wanted to explore the 21st century.

But, that didn't stop me from agreeing to let a former adversary follow me through that exploration.

Anyway, as we walked down a covered path, I found myself hearing some kind of music close by.

I frowned before I listened closer.

It sounded like a violin being played.

"Merrick." My 'companion' hissed softly.

"Shh!" I hissed back, trying to listen more.

As I listened a little more I… somehow ended up slipping and ended up tumbling to where the playing was coming from.

And, of course, in doing so, I sensed Zen-Aku disappear from this plane of existence.

But, that didn't matter to me.

What mattered was the playing stop, and the player turning to look at me, before rushing over.

And that player was my former teammate, Alyssa Enrilé, who was quickly looking me over.

It had only been a couple of days since the team went down their own paths…

And don't get me wrong, Cole Evans was a good friend, Taylor Earhardt was very convincing, Danny Delgado was a good person, Max could be annoying but he was still fun…

And the Princess… our 'mentor'….. or as I called her, my ex-girlfriend… she was amazing.

But, the Princess had to return to the sky, where she slept for… God knows how long now.

Still, Alyssa Enrilé was something different.

No matter what I tried, I can't stop thinking about her.

She was going to Collage while I was going to travel around to see all that I could.

"Merrick…" She whispered in surprise.

I grunted a bit as she helped me up, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine… but… are you?" She looked at my leg, "It's cut like crazy!"

"It's okay," I stopped her, then relented, "I've kinda lost feeling in that leg before."

She bit her lip, looking up at me.

"What's wrong?" I asked, a little worried.

"…Well… it's just… I thought you were gonna travel around places?"

"And I thought you were going to college?"  
She sighed, "It's Saturday, Merrick. We don't have classes on Saturday."

"Oh… of course." I blinked a bit.

"What are you doing out here?" She asked, frowning.

"Trying to take a back way to a new town." I breathed out plainly, "…I think I failed."

She giggled softly before she nodded, "It's okay… um… I'm guessing you heard my violin playing?"

I nodded, "Yeah… you're– _it's_ amazing."

The smile on her face sorta wavered for a moment.

"You think so?" She glanced at her instrument, "I've been practicing… I come out here because…. Okay, I don't know why I come out _here_ of all places.. but… it… it relaxes me."

"Ah… I see." I nodded a bit before I started to walk away, almost falling onto a knee, when I only got a few yards though.

"Merrick!" She rushed up to me, getting down to a knee, "You're really hurt… you should see a doctor."

"Even _if_ that was the smartest idea, I don't think going back into Turtle Cove would be the best thing for me right now."

"It doesn't matter. You're really hurt… you need to go to the doctor…. Please, let me take you."

"No." I denied again before I groaned and fell fully onto my knee this time.

"I'm not taking no for an answer, Merrick!" She denied, helping me up, "Come on…"

"_Not like I have a choice…"_ I mentally grumbled.

_**4 hours later…**_

"Alright, Mr. Baliton, you have a clean bill of health." The Doctor informed me, looking over some papers.

"Thank you." I breathed out, beginning to put my shoes back on.

"However." He stopped me, "Your legs and your back are still gravely injured, that tumble down the hill opened up a few scars… so I must advise you stay off that leg for… at least a week and a half."

"A week and a half?!" I repeated in shock.

"So your wounds heal perfectly."

I groaned, "That's great, Doctor, but I have nowhere to stay for that time."

"What about that girl you came in with? Miss. Enrilé is always coming here to read to the sick children, I'm sure she'd be happy to help you."

"I know." I grumbled, leaning back, "But that's sorta the problem. She's willing to help anyone… including me. Something I'm not sure I deserve…"

"Well, it's your choice, Mr. Baliton. I'll see her in to check on you."

I nodded, looking away.

This was gonna be very hard to ask of her… I can just feel it, and that's coming from me.

I mean, she'll probably far too busy to help me anyway.

**Alyssa Enrilé**

"Of course I'll help in whatever way I can!" I informed the doctor, Dr. Hayes.

He blinked, "Really? Your friend thought otherwise…?"

I sighed, "That's how he is with help. Believe me, it's not fun most times."

"Well, okay then." Dr. Hayes shrugged before he motioned me into the room Merrick was currently in, "You may want to speak with him before signing the papers for you to be in his care, then."

"I will," I assured before I walked into the room, knocking softly.

He looked up at me, frowning.

"Hi…" I breathed out calmly.

"…The doctor said you could help take care of me?"

I nodded, "Yeah… he told me you had marks on your back, and both of your legs, though… do you… um… wanna talk about that?"

"Not particularly."

I bit my lip, then nodded, "Oh… okay…"

"…So why come in here when you're gonna take me into your care, as it were?"

"I wanted to make sure you were okay with it… I know that a lot of people don't like being taken under care without their say so." I relented calmly.

"Yeah… he said you came by a lot." Merrick grunted softly, trying to stand.

"Wait!" I stopped him, "Don't try to move so much."

"Alyssa, believe me, I can move arou… hound…!" He gritted his teeth when his mainly hurt foot touched the floor before he quickly moved back, keeping his feet aloft, "Or, maybe not."

"Please, Merrick," I took in a soft breath, "I have an apartment… I haven't really used it while I was a Ranger other than for storage, but… I can explain to my landlord the situation…"

"You don't have to."

"It wouldn't be any trouble." I assured, "It's a two-bedroom, so… you'll have privacy if that's what you're worried about…"

"It's not." He sighed, "I don't wanna be a burden to you."

"You wouldn't." I reasoned, "Just… let me take care of you… please?"

He bit his lip, then nodded, "Okay… but… just for the nine days… that's all."  
"10." I corrected, "But, that's understood."

Merrick nodded, "Then go sign the papers and please get me a wheelchair or something."

I smiled softly, "Can do."

As I was walking out, I noticed him give me a small smile, then, I shut the door behind me.

* * *

_**Short as Heck, I'm well aware, but, it'll get longer soon, I promise!**_

_**In the meantime, please Review, favorite and follow!**_

_**See ya tomorrow!**_


	2. First Part of Caring

**_Just like I said, not another one-shot, and this chapter's a lot longer than the other one, I promise._**

_**Now, before I go on...**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers. If I did, this OTP of mine would've been cannon.**

_**And so now, Please enjoy this!**_

* * *

**Merrick Baliton**

"I feel stupid," I grumbled softly.

"Just be glad the others are either on that cruise, trying to get a job at a vet, or back at the airbase," Alyssa commented plainly.

I sighed before she finally wheeled me into an elevator, before pressing the button to go up.

I was silent, before I relented, "How long did the Doctor say I had to be in this thing?"

"The Wheelchair?" Alyssa raised a brow, "He said you should stay in it for the week, the last three days are when you should try walking."

Biting down my moan, I nodded, "Okay."

With that, the Elevator dinged, causing me to look up at it before she helped wheel me down the hall to a light salmon shaded door, that she opened a moment later and pushed me inside.

When we got inside, I noticed that the living room was right across from the entrance, and three of the four walls were a rust shade, the one with a fireplace and hanging TV was a sandy color.

There was a claret-shaded couch, and two complimenting mint green love seats on either side, two damasks rose colored pillows sat perfectly in each, and a coffee table right in the middle.

"Here," Alyssa gently helped me out of the wheelchair seat and onto the couch, "…Nice and easy."

I hissed a bit as she sat me down before she sat next to me, a worried look in her eyes.

"…Thank you." I appreciated.

She smiled, "No problem… are you hungry?"

"No. I'm okay." I lied.

And my stomach gave it away as it growled.

She nodded, "It's no trouble if you're hungry… come to think of it… I'll make us both something."

With that, she walked into the kitchen area, and I watched her go.

There was an attached island on the that had burners sticking out of it, as well as cabinets all around.

Speaking of Cabinets, hers were laid out straight against the ceiling, like Willie's.

In fact, her kitchen reminded me of Willie's, except for the color.

Where Willie's was wooden and metallic, Alyssa's walls had a subway-style look with periwinkle and sandy shaded specks of color here and there.

"What do you wanna have?" She inquired, gaining my attention again.

Normally, if I was at Willie's and I was hungry, I'd say his special since that was what helped me the first time I was ever hungry in the 21st century.

But, I wasn't at Willie's.

"Whatever you're wanting." I decided plainly.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah," I replied before I sat back slowly.

"…Okay." She sighed a bit, "Oh, the remote for the TV is on the coffee table…"

I looked down at the coffee table before me, it was glass with White wired stand.

I picked up the controller and, much like Willie would do when he was watching sports, turned on the TV.

It flicked on and began playing classical music, that I closed my eyes to, relaxing.

As I did, I could smell Alyssa's cooking…

And if it tasted as good as it smelled, there was no way I was gonna be hungry for long.

_**Half an hour later…**_

"Here you go." She gently helped me sit by the island, putting the plate before me.

"Thank you." I smiled before I dug right in.

She sat across from me, eating her own meal.

I took a bite of my food, then blinked in amazement, and kept eating.

"The bedrooms are on opposite sides of here, actually." She revealed slowly.

"Ah, so you'll sleep in the master?"

"Um, since you're recovering, you should probably take the master… the closet in the second bedroom jets out before the bathroom… so…" She trailed off.

"You sure?"

She nodded, "Yeah… let me take you."

"I can do it on my own," I assured plainly, trying to roll the chair… only to pull a little too far, almost causing me to fall off it.

Alyssa held me up, "Let me help you."

I didn't want to, but I nodded, "Fine."

She sighed softly before she undid something holding the wheels before she started rolling me down the area into the master bedroom.

There were pops of color for each room, that was easy to see… except for the Bedroom, had a muted grey tone with a black herringbone pattern as the feature wall, which were right behind the headboards.

"If you're ever curious, the closet for the Master is right after the bathroom." She informed me, nodding to the door that was still open.

"Thanks." I sighed, "Don't know how that's gonna help me with being stuck in this thing."

"Merrick, I know this is hard for you." She sighed, "But… I promise… in a week… you'll be happy."

"How can I be happy if I can't even move without being in pain?" I retorted sharply.

She winced at my tone, and I felt stupid instantly.  
"I'm sorry." I apologized, "…I think I'm just a little tired."

She nodded softly, "I see… do you need my help?"

I shook my head, "I think I can manage this time…"

"Okay…" She mumbled before she walked out, shutting the door behind her softly.

I took in a soft breath as I looked around before I slowly moved closer to the bed, then shakingly stood up.

I gritted my teeth tightly, not wanting to alert Alyssa before I fell onto the bed.

It was soft… and, as I weakly got under the comforter, I can swear I smelled a sweet scent… something I couldn't place at the moment.

I yawned softly before I slowly closed my eyes, and drifted off.

**Alyssa Enrilé**

I felt stupid for not trying to help Merrick even more.

But, what else could I do?

He refuses to let me help him… even when we were Power Rangers.

The only time he really didn't was when we helped him defeat Zen-Aku.

I walked down the path to the main area and turned off the TV that was still on.

Once that was done, I pulled out a mat for some last-hour meditation, which I definitely think I'm gonna need for the days coming.

I turned on my music player, turning it to a soft setting as not to wake Merrick, or annoy him.

Closing my eyes, I started to clear my mind of all my troubles, letting the music guide me.

However, as I did, my mind wandered back into a memory of my first bit of alone time with Merrick.

_Flashback…_

_I grunted as I carried my large amount of books into Willie's Roadhouse._

_Willie was a family friend, and since I started living here, I was always welcome to study._

_And since Merrick still wasn't willing to be around the others and myself, I really need some alone time._

_Stepping inside, I was greeted by Willie's Roadhouse Special, my favorite meal to get when I couldn't really concentrate on my work._

_However, I was surprised to see Merrick sitting by the bar, eating that meal._

_"Merrick?" I blinked, walking up to him, while also setting my bookbag on the bar._

_He jumped, looking up at me, "Alyssa! Wh… what are you doing here?"_

_"I could… um… ask you the same?" I frowned._

_"…I work here… trade for service." He relented._

_"Oh, that's nice of Willie… he's a family friend." I explained calmly, looking away._

_Technically, Willie was the only part of the family that I could handle being around right now._

_"Ah." Merrick's voice got my attention, "What's with the bag then?"_

_"I come here when I need to study," I replied._

_"You come to a Roadhouse…?"_

_"It's not always busy." I commented plainly, "And if it is, Willie lets me do my studying in his office… where is he anyway?"_

_"He said he was going to the store… said I was in charge till he got back." Merrick shrugged, "You just missed him, actually."_

_"Oh, okay… do you mind…?"_

_"No, go on ahead," Merrick assured._

_With that, we sat down, and I pulled out my books, beginning to read them._

_Flashback End…_

After then, I came by every other day, both to study, and to keep Merrick compony.

I don't know if he enjoyed it or not, but I did.

He was a good listener… when it didn't come to his well-being.

When it came to _that_, well… he was more a stubborn mule than a lone wolf.

The team cared about him… but none more so than our 'mentor' of sorts, Princess Shayla.

3,000 years ago, she loved him, but, he had to let her go… and that was flipped just two days ago.

I shook my head and continued the meditation properly.

_**15 minutes later…**_

Once I was done with that, I got up and walked over to my bedroom, then into the bathroom, wanting to take my makeup off.

Both bathrooms had subway tile styled walls, which had pops of azure or lemon yellow… it wasn't my best choice, but, I needed to add color to something to the sleeping areas of the apartment considering the bedrooms looked the exact same, other than where the beds, and therefore the headboards and feature walls, were placed.

Once I got all the makeup off, I walked out of the bathroom and walked out of the bedroom.

It was too stuffy, and I needed some air.

On the back, connecting to the Living room, was a balcony, that I calmly went out to.

I closed the door behind me, then took in a soft breath, trying to relax.

Merrick Baliton, someone I _really_ liked, was now under my care for the next 10 days.

Usually, when someone I knew was hurt, I'd try to help them to the point I might annoy them.

But, Merrick was different.

I know he doesn't like help unless he absolutely has no other choice and that he'd try resisting my help.

But, it had to be done in order for him to be completely healthy again.

I groaned, rubbing my hands against my head, _"What am I going to do?!"_

Taking in another soft breath before I walked back into the apartment, closing and locking the Balcony door behind me, then pulled down the pink-tented blinds.

Once that was done, I started to walk back into my temporary bedroom.

However, I heard a moan of pain coming from Merrick's, which made me frown before I walked up to it, curious.

"No…, please… I didn't…" I heard him moan softly.

I bit my lip as I weighed my options.

On the one hand, I could go in and check on him.

On the other, I could just bring it up tomorrow at breakfast instead.

Either way, he was gonna deny it ever happening.

I took the second option and walked into my room, closing my door slightly and began to change into my nightclothes.

If it happens again tomorrow, I'll intervene then.

Till then, I walked over to my bed, got under my blankets, turned off the light, and laid fully down.

I closed my eyes, before I finally drifted off into a peaceful, and dreamless, sleep.

* * *

_**Thank you for reading so far!**_

_**Question though: What could Merrick be having bad dreams about?**_

_**Well, you're gonna have to wait to find out!**_

_**In the meantime, please review, favorite and follow!**_

_**See ya tomorrow!**_


	3. Troubles of the Mind

_**Okay, so this actually almost slipped my mind, which is why it's shorter than the last one.**_

_**But, I still kept my promise, technically.**_

_**Now, before I go on...**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers. If I did, this OTP of mine would've been cannon.**

_**And now, Please enjoy!**_

* * *

**Merrick Baliton**

When I woke up the next day, I felt my legs being extremely heavy from their lack of movement as I'd been having another nightmare.

I don't know why I keep getting them, but, for whatever reason, I do.

And they always end the same way…

Someone that I love being killed by someone in my past.

Strangely, that someone last night was Alyssa… not the Princess like it had always been before.

Looking around, I was greatly surprised to see a note by the nightstand.

I grunted as I turned on a lamp, then grabbed it.

* * *

**Merrick, I went out to get some groceries.**

**If I****'****m not back by the time you get up, please don****'****t do anything stupid.**

** Signed, Alyssa.**

* * *

I blinked a bit in surprise.

She… actually, left me a note?

I looked at the letter a little more, amazed at her handwriting in it of itself.

But, I quickly shook my head, and instead tried to stand up again…

And I was thankful the chair was right there to catch me as I began to fall over.

I groaned as I weakly fixed my position and undid the locks on the wheels, beginning to go out of the room.

The living room was a little brighter in the morning sun, but, that wasn't what I cared about.

"Oh… you're awake." Alyssa blinked, coming over, "Do you want a hand?"

"No. I'm fine… I thought you were at the store?"

"Just got back." She relented, "Um… sleep well?"

"It was fine." Was all I was willing to say.

I didn't wanna discuss my dream with her.

Or, really, anyone.

It wasn't good in the slightest bit, more a nightmare than anything, and if someone were to find out about them… I know they'd use them against me.

"…If you're sure." She frowned.

"Why ask?"

"Out of kindness?"

I bit down a scoff, "No, seriously."

"Merrick." She stared at me.

I winced a bit, "Sorry… it's… it's just… sometimes my dreams don't end as well as I hope… but, no, I don't wanna talk about it."

She glanced down, then nodded, "Okay… if you're sure about that?"

"I am… so… what's for breakfast?" I asked, not unkindly this time.

"Um… just some pancakes, bacon and eggs…" She moved back, letting me see what it was.

"Looks good." I complimented, "Are they ready now?"

"In a few minutes." She assured.

I nodded in understanding before I rolled over to the couch, then bit my lip in thought.

"Please, don't, try to get up from there." Alyssa's voice stopped me.

"I need to try to move."

"You'll hurt yourself even more."

I gritted my teeth, annoyed at her for saying that.

"I've felt worse." I retorted.

"Merrick!" She groaned softly, getting up to me, "Please… please don't hurt yourself even more… I... I really don't like it when others are hurt… you above all others because you're my friend."

"I can handle myself." I reasoned calmly.

"I know… but… you're still under my care." She reminded me, "So please, let me help you… just until you're supposed to try moving."

I gritted my teeth again, then nodded, "Fine."

"…Merrick, please don't be mad. I'm really trying to help you." She gently touched my arm.

"I don't need, nor _want_ your help." I retorted sharply.

The look in her eyes when I said that…

I wanted to take it back almost as soon as I said it…

But, she shook her head, got up, and continued to cook, not saying anything.

"Alyssa?" I asked gently.

**Alyssa Enrilé**

I didn't want to respond, but I did.

"I'm okay, Merrick… like I said… breakfast is… actually, it's ready now." I blinked when I checked the food before I turned all the equipment off so I could put the food on a plate and walked over, handing it to him with a fork.

He took the plate, then tried to move to the island.

I stopped him, "Merrick…"

"Okay, fine." He grumbled, moving closer to the coffee table, annoyed.

I bit my lip before I walked over to the remaining food and got a few pieces of each for myself.

Grabbing a fork, I sat by the island, not wanting to disturb Merrick.

So much for things being fine…

_**Later that day…**_

I was talking to Cole over the phone.

"…You got the job?" I blinked.

_"Sorta… it's more a volunteering thing."_ He relented slowly, _"Taylor's really happy though… she actually wants to have a party for me."_

I blinked. Uh-oh.

"When's this gonna be?" I inquired.

_"As soon as I get the full job. I don't wanna jinx myself just yet."_ Cole relented calmly, _"Could be a while though… a couple of months at most."_

I took in a soft breath. That's good.

"I'll be there for sure." I smiled a little.

_"You will? Ah, thank you!"_ He cheered.

I chuckled, "I've gotta go… but I'll talk to you later."

_"Okay, bye! See you later!"_ He breathed out.

With that, I hung up, then leaned against the kitchen island, trying to think.

So long as it's more than a couple weeks, then everything's gonna be fine.

But if he gets the job sooner?

_"No, don't think like that… besides, maybe this is a blessing in disguise?"_

How could that possibly be the case?

_"Because Merrick will be out of your worry."_

True… but… Merrick should know about the news too.

_"He'd probably feel the same as you about it."_

I groaned, pressing my head into my hands, annoyed.

"Alyssa?"

I looked up in surprise when I saw Merrick slowly rolling over on his chair.

"Sorry… what's up?" I asked calmly.

"Cole just called me… are you going to that party?"

I nodded, "But, Taylor could change her mind on the whole thing in the couple months."

"She doesn't seem like that kinda person."

I chuckled, shaking my head, "Believe me, you don't know Taylor as I do. Yes, she can be steadfast about something, but she can have her mind changed over a certain amount of time."

"I see." Was all Merrick said before he tried to wheel over to the balcony.

"Here… let me…" I got up to it, opening it for us to go outside together.

Merrick took in a refreshing breath, then nodded, "This is nice…"

I blinked, then nodded a bit, "Yeah… I guess…"

"You guess?" He questioned, looking over at me.

I shook my head, "It's nothing… honest."

_**Later that night…**_

After I did my meditation and laid in bed, my mind kept wandering to how I was gonna deal with telling the others about what happened to Merrick.

On the one hand, it was the right thing to do to just tell them in general.

But, on the other, Merrick clearly doesn't want to bother the others about it.

As I was beginning to wrestle with these thoughts, I heard something in Merrick's room.

Getting up, I rushed over and heard him crying out in his sleep yet again.

"No… Please… take me… not her… please!"

I blinked in surprise, stepping back.

That… can't be good.

But, I couldn't get involved, not yet.

So, I walked back to my room and groaned as I laid down before I closed my eyes, drifting off, my mind still racing with a lot of thoughts.

Hopefully, tomorrow wouldn't be so hard.

* * *

**_Okay, that line was a bit meta, but, hopefully, she's right._**

**_And why are Merrick's nightmares about Alyssa and his past?_**

_**Well, you're gonna have to wait to find out!**_

_**In the meantime, please review, favorite and follow!**_

_**See ya tomorrow!**_


	4. Nightmare Trouble

_**For those on the East Coast (and in the Midwest) Sorry this is sorta late... I kinda got sidetracked.**_

_**I'm trying though!**_

_**Now, before I go on...**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers. If I did, this OTP of mine would've been cannon.**

_**And now, Please enjoy!**_

* * *

**Merrick Baliton**

I tossed in my sleep.

* * *

_"Let her go!" I shouted, even if some invisible force was holding me back._

_"Now why would I do a thing like that? She's nothing you need, you know."_

_"Let her go right now!" I continued to struggle._

_"That's no way to speak to your elders, Merrick."_

_I gritted my teeth before Alyssa disappeared into a mist of sorts._

_And it was only then that I was released, "Alyssa!"_

* * *

I gasped, bolting up.

Looking around, seeing I was back in Alyssa's room.

With Alyssa walking in with a plate of breakfast.

"You're awake?" She blinked, then pursed her lips, "…Um… did you… sleep well…?"

Closing my eyes, I took in a deep breath, "I'm fine."

"Oh for crying out loud." She put the plate down on the nightstand, "You're lying Merrick. I've been hearing you talk in your sleep since you got here."

I blinked, "You… have?"

Wait… I talk in my sleep?

"How?"

"I can hear you through the door." She relented, "Please… _please_, tell me what your problem is…"

"It's nothing." I tried to insist.

"Merrick!"

"You shouldn't worry about it," I grumbled.

She groaned, "Merrick, please."

"Look, just drop it, okay?! It's not important!" I snapped.

She looked about ready to yell at me, but she took in a soft breath and looked down at me, "Fine… as you can see, I brought your breakfast… I'm going to a Yoga class, so I won't be back for at least two hours."

"You do yoga?" I blinked, slowly moving so I could get in my wheelchair.

She quickly took my arm as I grabbed for it before sitting down.

"Yeah." She breathed out as I got situated, "It relaxes me a lot."

"I see…" Was all I wanted to say on that, "…How long will you be gone?"

"At least two hours… it's only 9 right now… so I'll be back in time for lunch."

I nodded in understanding, "Okay…"

She waited, then nodded a bit, "I'm heading out now… so… I'll see you at 11."

With that, she walked out of the room, and I tried to follow her as she grabbed her bike helmet and a gym bag off the counter.

"…Before you go," I stopped her.

She frowned, turning to me.

"…I'll… I'll tell you about my dreams… soon… it's hard to explain." I breathed out, "…And thank you for making breakfast for me."

She gave me a gentle smile, "No problem, Merrick… my cell numbers on the counter if you need anything and the phone's next to it."

With that, she left.

I sighed as she closed the door before I rolled as best as I could over to the window.

Looking out it, I noticed Zen-Aku's reflection beside me.

"Don't." I stopped him.

"You get hurt, and let her take care of you…"

"Don't…" I gritted my teeth.

"I don't mean to really intrude, mostly cause I don't care, but… aren't you wondering _why_ she's appearing in your dreams?"

"No." I denied, "It's probably because we were close… even when… I got mad at her…" I sighed after that.

"Uh-huh."

"I don't like her more than a friend." I bit out.

"Sure." Was all he said.

I turned and rolled away.

"You can't hide your feelings forever."

_"I can."_ I growled, then looked away _"…I have to…"_

**Alyssa Enrilé**

_**2 hours later…**_

When I got back into the apartment, I noticed Merrick trying to get one of my cookbooks on my mantle.

"Merrick?" I questioned.

He jumped before he looked back at me, "Alyssa… I… uh… it's been two hours already?"

I nodded, gently taking the book, "What were you trying to do with my cookbook?"

"I was just curious." He shrugged a bit, "Willie keeps all of his recipes-"

"In an old binder, I remember." I assured plainly before I put the book back, "Now… uh… about your dream?"

He bit down a groan, "It's… kinda hard to explain."

"Try." I gently moved him over to the love seat, where I sat down, "I won't be mad or anything."

"Stay tuned…" He mumbled softly, before he sighed, "…3,000 years ago, when I was Princess Shayla's protector… and…. Lover, if you will…"

I nodded for him to continue.

"And… maybe a little after… I… had these nightmares." He relented, "They were of family…. I think… I never really saw them… but… they were hurting Princess Shayla… I can't tell you how or why… but… they were… and… it's like I was… held back… unable to do anything to protect her… it… got to the point I barely slept at all… and, I stopped letting others in…"

He looked away, biting his lip.

"Like with the other Wild Force rangers?" I inquired gently, "Is that another reason you didn't want to be near us?"

"Sorta." He relented, "Even… even after I'd been freed… I still had those nightmares… but… they were different… and… until recently, I didn't know who was being hurt…"

I nodded again, "…Don't suppose you wanna tell me?"

He shook his head, "No… it… it's stupid anyway."

"It's not stupid, Merrick. How often did you have these dreams anyway?"

"…Nightly." He relented, rubbing his arms, "They… started to decline about a week after the Org attacks on Animaria began… but, at that point… sleep wasn't even an option for any member of the guard…"

"And you still had them after you came to this time?"

"Now those were more weekly… until about a month ago… after Master Org– or… Dr. Adler's defeat." Merrick revealed slowly, rubbing his arms, "Then they were nightly once again…"

I grabbed his hand, making him freeze a bit.

"I've had nightmares that have kept me up for weeks on end too," I assured calmly.

"You have?" He blinked.

I nodded, "Yeah… they're not as drastic as yours… but… still… they start with me drowning in water… before something shoots at me, and I'm suddenly dragged out… before I somehow end up falling down a hill, onto rocks… and… all going black."

"Those… sound like common fears in a dream."

"It gets worse." I shook my head, "I don't remember how, but it gets worse… in fact, I never remember how… and that's what always scared me."

He gently took my hand, "…Thank you, for telling me this, Alyssa… and thank you for letting me get what I should've before off my chest."

I smiled, "No problem."

* * *

**_No problem now... later... maybe it will be._**

**_Still, what could Merrick be feeling?_**

_**Well, you're gonna have to wait to find out!**_

_**In the meantime, please review, favorite and follow!**_

_**See ya tomorrow!**_


	5. Plan it Out

**_Boy, am I cutting it close for the Mid-West... and Sorry for those on the East Coast..._**

**_I honestly got sidetracked, and I didn't know how to end this perfectly._**

_**Now, before I go on...**_

_**And before the Disclaimer... I wanna thank those who have reviewed so far. it means a lot.**_

_**Now, seriously...**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers. If I did, this OTP of mine would've been cannon.**

_**And now, Please enjoy!**_

* * *

**Alyssa Enrilé**

When the next morning came, I got up and began to make breakfast.

As I did, I heard Merrick in the bedroom.

"No… no! Please…!"

I dropped what I was doing and rushed over to his room, gently knocking on it, "Merrick?!"

"Stop it!" He cried out.

I opened the door, then quickly rushed forward, gently pressing his shoulders into the bed, "Merrick! Wake up!"

"Don't… hurt her…!" He begged weakly.

While I didn't want to, I gently shook him, "Merrick!"

He gasped, his eyes flying open.

As he bolted up, I stumbled a bit away.

"A… are you…?" I wanted to ask, but couldn't.

He looked over at me, then looked down, nodding, "Yeah… um… I'm fine… I guess…"

"You sure?" I asked not unkindly.

He nodded again, "…It was just another nightmare…"

"You were near screaming." I shook my head, "I think you need to see a sleep specialist."

"You mean a doctor?" He raised a brow, "No way!"

"You're only hurting yourself if you don't!" I insisted, "Please, Merrick…"

He didn't meet my eyes, "I'm not going to another kind of Doctor, Alyssa… not like this…"

"You're not helping your body heal if your mind doesn't." I reasoned, "Please, Merrick."

"My answer is _no_, Alyssa."

"Why not?" I stared at him, "Even after the Week's up… you could still have nightmares."

"And I'll deal with them."

"Forcing yourself from sleeping is _not_ dealing with them." I countered.

"Why do you care so much?" He finally groaned, slowly getting into the chair.

"Because I care about you, Merrick… and I don't want you having these nightmares." I breathed out.

"Well, I'm sorry, but you can't help me with them."

"I can try… if you'll just let me… please." I pleaded.

"No." He denied, rolling out.

I groaned, rubbing my head, _"Looks like I'm going back to my Yoga Class today after all…"_

_**2 and a half hours later…**_

"I'm back, with some groceries," I called into the room, bringing the bags inside.

"Really?" Merrick tried to look back at him, hissing a bit before he turned his chair instead.

I nodded, "I figured I needed to restock… I was planning on living alone… so, I'd only bought enough for me…"

"Oh…" He breathed out, coming closer, "Do you need my help to put any of that away?"

I shook my head a bit, "I think I'm fine… thank you for asking though."

I walked into the kitchen and started putting everything away, biting my lip to keep from sighing.

There has to be a way for Merrick to open up to me more… but… I don't know what!

When I revealed my weird nightmares, that helped but… I told him all I knew about those.

"Hey, Alyssa?"

I blinked, turning to look at him for a moment, "Yes?"

"…Uh… if I were to agree with you… and let you take me to a Sleep Specialist… could it be soon?"

I nodded, "Sure… and we can make a house call if you don't wanna leave the apartment."

"Sounds good." He agreed, then bit his lip, "Uh… and… one other thing?"

"What?" I raised a brow.

"…Are you hungry yet?"

I blinked, then nodded, "I'll make something right up."

"_Thank you_." He breathed out.

I couldn't help chuckling as I began getting the food I'd be needing out.

**Merrick Baliton**

_**5 hours later…**_

I watched some sports on the TV, bored.

"…Alright." Alyssa's voice got my attention, "I just talked to Dr. Talbot, she said she could do it tomorrow since none of us have anything planned at least."

I nodded, "Good idea… uh… till then-"

"You're not staying awake." She denied.

"I don't wanna risk the chance of another nightmare." I reasoned calmly.

"But you can't… _not_ sleep." She reasoned, "That's very sickening… and I mean that in the kindest way possible, Merrick."

"I can't sleep without dreaming." I retorted.

She groaned, then stopped, "Maybe if you heard some kind of music… you wouldn't be afraid like that?"

"How so?" I frowned.

"…I meditate, every night." She sat next to me, "And I use a specific kind of music to relax me… once I'm done Meditating, I can put the music on for you and… maybe you can sleep without the worry of nightmares?"

"And what if I can't?"

"Let's not focus on that part right now." She shook her head a bit, "Would you at least be willing to give it a chance, at least?"

I frowned, then nodded, "Yeah, sure. Fine."

"Great… I start meditating at about 10… so…" She blinked, then sighed, "Problem."

"What do you mean?" I questioned.

"I meditate alone, in the living room in silence other than the music." She relented, "I can't just ask you to stay awake and watch me… that's creepy on so many levels… and I'd rather you not… but you can't be in your room, cause I don't know how long my meditations take sometimes, and it could be hours…"

"I'm willing to wait in my room if you want." I reasoned calmly, "Do what you think's the best idea, alright? Really, that's all I'm asking for."

"…Okay." She sighed a bit, "If you say so…"

_**Later that night, at about 10…**_

I was getting _very_ tired, but I wasn't about to fall asleep just yet.

So, I rolled over to the window and looked outside.

I couldn't really make out my reflection, live alone Zen-Aku's, but I could see a lot of buildings aglow beneath me, as well as cars…

I didn't know it till I did it, but my hand had been going for the latch, which was locked.

I pulled away, taking in a soft breath.

"Okay… modern sleep deprivation is _very_ bad for me." I decided softly.

But, I didn't know what else I could do.

On the one hand, I didn't think this was gonna work anyway.

But, on the other, I was willing to give anything a try.

Especially when it comes to my nightmares.

I don't know why I keep getting them, or why I got them in the first real place.

But… I was willing to do anything to get rid of them.

That was for sure.

No matter what it takes, at that.

_"Even if they'll probably come back later…"_ I mentally noted but didn't voice the thought aloud.

I didn't wanna see someone I cared for getting hurt like that… even in my sleep.

It scared me to think it could even be possible.

_"If Alyssa ever actually got hurt… and it was because of me…"_ I frowned but didn't dare finish _that_ thought.

I can't feel like that with her… not now.

Not like this.

* * *

_**If you are an SPN fan, I'm sure you can tell who 'Dr. Talbot' is.**_

_**No, she will not skip out on Alyssa, since this is from 2002, and that season takes place in 2007.**_

_**But, what do you guys think the Sleep Specialist can do to help Merrick?**_

_**Well, you're gonna have to wait to find out!**_

_**In the meantime, please review, favorite and follow!**_

_**See ya tomorrow!**_


	6. Dream a Little Nightmare

**_It took almost a week, but I'm back far before the Midnight Hour._**

_**But now, before I go on...**_

_**I still wanna thank those who have reviewed so far. it means a lot.**_

_** Alright, now, then...**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers. If I did, this OTP of mine would've been cannon.**

_**And now, Please enjoy!**_

* * *

**Merrick Baliton**

I gasped, slowly sitting up.

While it wasn't the same nightmare as before… I hadn't been expecting it.

Either way, it didn't help that, as I woke up, Alyssa was gently knocking on my door.

"Yeah?" I sighed softly.

She opened, frowning, "You're awake?"

I nodded, "Yeah… I guess your idea helped…"

"See?" She smiled a bit.

I glanced away, nodding, "Yeah… so… uh… when's that doctor getting here?"

"In about 2 hours." She relented calmly.

I nodded, "Okay…"

"Are you nervous?"

"A little…" I relented as I climbed into the chair, "…I've tried to deal with my nightmares my way for a while now… and… I really don't know how this is gonna help… but, I'm willing to try."

"That's good." She nodded a bit, "So… um… I made breakfast if you're wondering. Dr. Talbot said you should eat something before she gets here."

With that, she walked out.

"Good idea." I sighed, following her out.

As I followed her my mind raced.

I didn't want others to know what I dreamed about.

But, I wanted to get these Nightmares gone, for good.

And as much as it literally pains me…

If that meant I'd have to see this doctor, so be it…

_**2 hours later…**_

"Sorry, I'm late." A woman with a slightly distinct accent that I couldn't place was let in by Alyssa, "Traffic was horrendous, even this early."

"Thank you for coming." Alyssa breathed out before my former teammate brought us into 'my' bedroom.

"Glad I could make it." Dr. Talbot assured, "You're Mr. Baliton, I presume?"

I nodded, silently, not wanting to say anything.

"Don't worry so much." She reasoned, before deciding, "Why don't you get into that bed of yours, I need to ask a favor of you, Miss. Enrilé… in a separate room."

"Of course." She nodded before the two left.

I took in a weak breath as I climbed back into the bed, sitting up as best as I could.

_"This has to work… it just has to…"_ I insisted to myself.

Dr. Talbot stepped back in a few moments later, "Okay… now that, that's sorted… Mr. Baliton-"

"Call me Merrick." I requested, "Please."

"Alright, Merrick, I'm gonna need you to drink this for me." The Doctor handed me a cup of water.

I raised a brow, "Why?"

"Calms the nerves." Was all she relented.

While I wanted to keep asking questions, I simply took a sip of it, then nodded.

"Now, lay down…" She gently helped me do that, "And just… talk about what you'd see in your nightmares."

"I'd… I'd see my family attacking… someone." I relented plainly.

"How would you say they're attacking?"

"Hurting her…" I let out, "…I can't describe it more than that… but… I... I can't help her… it's like… like…"

"Like you're being held back?"

"Yeah," I confirmed.

She was silent before she decided calmly, "Mr. Baliton, try to picture that… close your eyes, and try to picture what you would be seeing…"

I bit my lip, "Are you sure?"

"Facing your nightmares can help rid of them."

I took in a soft breath before I closed my eyes, and I didn't have to picture it.

The scene of Alyssa being hurt was practically ingrained into my eyelids at this point.

"Okay… I'm going to count backward from ten," She gently put a hand on my shoulder, "With each one, you're gonna begin to get sleepier and sleepier till you're in the nightmare… ten… nine… eight… seven… six… five… four… three… two… one…"

The second she finished; I no longer felt her hand as I felt myself going… into the nightmare.

* * *

_I grunted, breathing heavily, as I struggled against my restraints, "Let me go!"_

_But, of course, they didn't._

_I gritted my teeth before I heard a very distinct scream of pain._

_One that didn't seem like it was an echo, like usual._

_Like it was real._

_"Alyssa!" I shouted._

_She groaned, looking over at me._

_"Merrick!"_

_I struggled, again, against my restraints but nothing seemed to help._

_"Let… her… go!" I demanded._

_As I shouted that, I felt a rush of energy fill me, and this time, I finally was able to be released from the 'binds' and rushed up to her, pulling her away from any more attacks on her._

_I stood up, turning to those who'd hurt her._

_"You will not harm her again! Do I make myself clear?!"_

_"You don't scare us…"_

_"You don't scare me either." I growled, "You do not harm another hair on her head, do I make myself clear?! Cause if you do, so help me…!"_

_"Merrick." Alyssa gently took my hand._

_I looked down at it, then a little at her._

_"Don't make it worse… please."_

_I gritted my teeth, not liking it, but I nodded anyway._

_"Come on." I helped her stand up._

_She gently hugged me after I did, and I closed my eyes relishing in it…_

* * *

**Alyssa Enrilé**

I gasped, sitting back up.

"Are you alright?" Dr. Talbot quickly rushed up to me.

I nodded, then inquired slowly, "Yeah… wh… what was in that drink?"

She sighed, "It's called African Dream Root… it links whoever ingests it in their dreams. Such as you and Mr. Baliton. I couldn't disclose this, or, from what you've told me, he wouldn't have taken it… and the full effect of the Dream Root only occurs when neither party knows about it on the first go. I'm truly sorry."

I shook my head softly.

Any other person would be angry, I'm sure.

But, that… dream root still helped.

"How long do the effects last?" I inquired.

"It's hard to say… some have thought the link's only broken when one of the dreamers is… well…" She pursed her lips.

"What? What happens?" I questioned.

She sighed, "Dead."

I blinked, "A… are you sure?"

"Not fully. It could go away on its own… so I'd advise you be a little vigilant."

"Quit." I breathed out, "Is… Merrick going to be okay?"

"Let's find out how he's doing now, then I'll give my estimation." She decided plainly.

I nodded in understanding as she gently helped me stand before we walked into Merrick's room.

He looked to be awake, but, when we walked in, I noticed him shivering.

"What did you make me do?"

"It's called African Dream Root, and I felt like you needed a calm guiding hand." Dr. Talbot wasn't put off from his tone, "African Dream Root, when used properly, links two people into a dream."

"Is that why you wanted to see Alyssa?" Merrick growled softly.

"I'm okay, Merrick." I assured him, "Your dream didn't physically hurt me."

He looked away, shaking more.

"Merrick." I gently touched his arm.

"Don't." He bit, before looking at the Doctor, "So? Am I cured or…?"

"Not yet it seems." She relented, "It could take a while for your Nightmares to go away all together… but you're getting there…. Now, if that is all?"

She began to walk out, and I followed her.

"Thank you," I informed her.

She turned to me, frowning, "You're welcome… please, follow up with me, though, if Mr. Baliton shows any signs of relapsing with those nightmares."

I nodded in assurance, "I will."

"Good… and I'd advise we all look at little deeper into that Dream Root, to know what it's capable of. But, with that," She grabbed her jacket, then nodded to me. "Have a nice day, Miss. Enrilé."

With that, she left.

And, I was stuck with my thoughts.

I'd been _inside_ Merrick's dream…

And I know he said it was bad… but…

Who could've been willing to hurt someone Merrick considered a teammate?

It didn't make any sense…

_**Later that night…**_

After we ate dinner, I put the dishes in the dishwasher, then turned on the TV.

"What would you like to watch?" I inquired, not unkindly.

"…The stars, if it all possible, he sighed, looking out on the balcony.

I blinked before I turned the TV off, then nodded, "Sure, no problem."

I opened the Balcony door, letting him roll out with me following close behind.

We both looked up at the night sky, and I found myself biting my lip, and looking down at him.

"…When I first had that dream, here in the modern era… I didn't know who it was." He informed me, "But… I remember the night I'd gotten it. The first night after you came to the Roadhouse…"

"Really?" I blinked, then nodded, "I… uh… see…"

He scoffed, looking down, shaking his head, "Weird… I know… I never thought about it…"

"Maybe it's nothing?" I reasoned calmly.

"I know… but…" He sighed softly, "I still don't understand it entirely…"

"You will." I assured, "I'm sure you will… eventually."

He nodded, then smiled a bit up at me, "Thanks… I... uh… don't think I've really said that enough with you."  
I smiled, shaking my head, "It's okay… no worries."

He smiled a little more before he looked up at the night sky again, "You know… 3,000 years ago… I never really cared about the stars… but… they sure do look beautiful now…"

"Yeah." I smiled, looking up at it as well, "My first night on the Animarium after I gawked at how amazing everything else was… I was too mesmerized by the sky to even sleep…"

"Really?" Merrick inquired, shocked.

I nodded a little, "It was so close… I felt like I could reach out and touch them…"

"…I miss it, you know? It's not even been a week… and… I really miss it."

"Same here." I sighed.

But, I quickly shook my head, looking back down.

"Come on, let's get back inside… it's really getting late now." I reasoned, following him back inside, closing the balcony doors behind us.

In doing so, I could swear I saw a reflection of Zen-Aku in Merrick's place for a moment.

* * *

_**Okay, I don't actually know how a sleep specialist works... but, with this one-off character, I think I could have some leeway.**_

_**Also, I don't know the full effects of African Dream Root either... so...**_

_**Anyway, the question remains... is Merrick free of his nightmares? And What about Alyssa?**_

_**Well, you're gonna have to wait to find out!**_

_**In the meantime, please review, favorite and follow!**_

_**See ya tomorrow!**_


	7. Trim off the Top

**_I honestly can't believe I got this done so quickly, so... yay for me?_**

_**But now, before I go on; **__**I still wanna thank those who have reviewed so far. it means a lot.**_

_**Alright, now, then...**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers. If I did, this OTP of mine would've been cannon.**

_**And now, Please enjoy!**_

* * *

**Merrick Baliton**

After last night… I slept… I slept peacefully.

When I sat up, I actually felt refreshed.

Like… everything I'd seen before in my sleep…

Was gone. No longer a problem.

_"Finally… what a relief!"_ I moaned.

Gently, I moved over to my chair, gritting my teeth.

_"Okay… now to just last the rest of the week…"_ I grumbled in my thoughts, rolling my chair out to the living room.

When I did, I noticed Alyssa standing by the island, something I couldn't quite see immediately in her hand.

"What's that?" Inquired, rolling forward.

She jumped, then looked over at me, "Oh… Merrick… just scissors."

"What's with the scissors?" I frowned.

"…Well… I figured… you'd need a hair-"

"No way, no how, am I getting my hair close to those scissors!" I cut her off in realization.

She groaned, "Merrick!"

"My hair is my hair. What about you? Would you like someone to cut it?"

"Actually, yeah." She relented, then shook her head, "But, you're is getting long…"

"I'm not letting you go near me with those," I repeated.

"Come on." She groaned.

"Look, cut your own hair. I'm perfectly fine."

As I started to roll away, she gave me a request.

"If you at least let me give it a trim, will you be happy?"

I wanted to say no.

But, at the same time…

"Fine. But just a little." I decided.

"Good." She breathed out, setting them on a cloth, "I'll get that done after breakfast, that why no hair gets into your food."

I nodded, not wanting to roll my eyes.

Just because it was getting a little longer…!

_**2 hours later…**_

"Hold still."

"Are you sure about this?"

"Merrick, it's just a little trim.

"Doesn't mean I can't be worried."

She finally groaned and got in front of me, setting the scissors down, "What's got you so afraid of a little haircut, Merrick?"

"I like my hair long, alright."

"I'm just trimming the edges." She reasoned calmly, "And if you hold still, this won't take very long. I promise… alright?"

She grabbed the scissors again, but, before she could get behind my back again, I blurted something out.

"Why don't we get this done by a specialist?"

She froze, looking back at me, "Are you sure?"

"If it's not too much trouble, I mean…" I tried to quickly correct myself.

She shook her head, "No… it's okay, I assure you… surprised you'd suggest that."

"Really?" I frowned.

She nodded, "Besides, we should probably get out a little more… being stuck in the apartment must be maddening."

She's not wrong there…

"Okay." I nodded.

"Great, I'll go get my wallet then…" With that, she walked to another room.

When she was outta sight, I rolled over to the window, sighing in annoyance.

_"You could've said no."_ Zen-Aku's image appeared before me.

_"No, I couldn't have."_ I shook my head.

_"Because you like her?"_

I literally froze, _"I do _not_ like Alyssa!"_

_"Your dilated eyes say otherwise."_

I glared at him, not wanting to respond.

"Merrick?" Alyssa's gentle voice got my attention.

I noticed her looking over, and I quickly turned away from the glass and rolled up to her.

"So… we going or what?" I sighed.

She blinked, then nodded, "Right… let's go."

**Alyssa Enrilé**

Okay, this time, I can _swear_ I definitely saw Zen-Aku in Merrick's reflection.

Which was strange on so many levels.

But… at the same time, it also didn't make any sense.

As we headed out to the lobby, I tried to think.

We'd defeated Zen-Aku months ago… there was no way he could be back… not now.

And why did Merrick seem so lax about it?!

_"Ugh!"_ I wanted to pull at my hair.

"Are you okay?" Merrick inquired as the elevator stopped, which he jolted about.

"Yeah…" I shook my head, "Let's just go…"

I gently took the back of his wheelchair and started pushing him out gently.

"Where's the barbershop anyway?" He inquired in a mumble as we got out of the lobby.

"Just down the street." I relented, "We'll be fine."

"If you say so…" He grumbled softly, hissing a bit as he leaned back.

_**5 minutes later…**_

"Oh, Miss. Enrilé, this is a surprise?" The main worker commented, frowning as I helped Merrick in.

"Uh… yeah, Mrs. Rawlings." I confirmed, "Don't suppose you can help my friend here with a little trim?"

The part-time hairdresser frowned, coming over to look at Merrick, then nodded, "Sure thing… can you walk?"

"I can stand for barely five seconds…" Merrick relented slowly, biting his lip.

"No worries." She shook her head, then helped me pull the chair onto the main floor.

I helped Merrick stand a bit before he sat down.

"Alright…" Mrs. Rawlings breathed out.

"Not too much, please." Merrick requested quickly.

She smiled, "Don't worry, I know what I'm doing."

_**4 minutes later…**_

I was sitting in the lobby, reading a magazine.

"Miss. Enrilé?"

I looked up, nodding before I walked into the main area to see Merrick's hair was a little shorter by… maybe a few inches, but, the bangs had been trimmed and pushed back, making his hair look ruffled.

"I'm afraid to look." He had his eyes closed.

"Don't be such a baby." Mrs. Rawlings rolled her eyes as she pulled the cloth off him, giving him a mirror.

He gulped, then looked, and I sorta winced, expecting him to yelp.

Which, he almost did… but… it wasn't loud… and it was more of a gasp.

"Wow… uh… oh… not bad." He breathed out.

"Thank you." Mrs. Rawlings chuckled as I helped Merrick back into his seat and we got to the front desk.

"Alright… Mrs. Enrilé, do you want a trim? We've got one open." She noted, nodding to where a worker was sitting idly.

"Um…"

"Hey, you said you needed a haircut too." Merrick pointed out, "Fair's fair."

I groaned softly, "I did say that, didn't I… Okay, uh… let's just do a trim and some curling…"

"No problem." Mrs. Rawlings smiled a little.

_**15 minutes later…**_

"And done." The Worker nodded as she finished.

"Thank you." I breathed out, seeing both sides of my hair frame my face a little with curls.

I walked out, seeing Merrick looking out the window.

"Merrick," I called his attention.

He turned to me, and I could see his mouth hang open a bit.

"Wow…" He whispered.

I giggled softly, "Thanks…"

As I looked at him, though, I could still swear I saw an image of Zen-Aku right behind him.

* * *

**_Yeah, it's basically a filler, but with some key points in there._**

_**That begs the question; Can Alyssa realize what's also going on with Merrick?**_

_**Well, you're gonna have to wait to find out!**_

_**In the meantime, please review, favorite and follow!**_

_**See ya tomorrow!**_


	8. Lies or Truths

_**Hard to describe this one... so... **_

_**I still wanna thank those who have reviewed so far. it means a lot.**_

_**Alright, now, then...**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers. If I did, this OTP of mine would've been cannon.**

_**And now, Please enjoy!**_

* * *

**Merrick Baliton**

I took in a soft breath as I woke up the next morning.

My sleep was still without a nightmare… which I couldn't be happier for.

However, as I climbed into the wheelchair, I almost slipped as I held my head a bit.

But, I caught myself and sat down, though I still held my head a bit.

"What the heck…?" I groaned.

After a moment, that pain went away, and I shook my head before I rolled out of the room, right as Alyssa was coming in.

"Oh… you're up early…" She blinked.

I looked her up and down, seeing her in some sort of runner's gear, "Where you off to somewhere?"

"Just a little exercise… I usually do on Fridays." She relented, "Speaking of which, in two days, you can try to walk around."

"Oh… right." I blinked, "Um…"

"What?" She raised a brow.

I shook my head, "It's… it's nothing."

"…Merrick?" She frowned.

"Really," I assured plainly.

She nodded after a moment, "…Anyway, I was gonna leave you a note… but… since you're up, why don't I make breakfast?"

"I can try making something on my own." I reasoned, "Don't worry about me."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah… besides… in two days' time, I'll be able to walk around a little… might as well learn the kitchen a little more." I relented.

"…Okay… if you're sure." She frowned, "The cookbook's on the counter…

"Got it." I nodded.

As she moved a little back, I noticed her bite her lip.

"…What's wrong?" I inquired.

"Nothing… it's just… I… um… remember when we 'cut off Zen-Aku's horn' as it were?" She let out slowly.

I nodded, "Yeah…?"

"And when Toxica was destroyed the first time how a cut off horn already weakens a Duke?"

"What are you getting at?" I sighed.

"Um… nothing…" She shook her head, "It's… it's nothing… really… I better go."

With that, she grabbed a gym bag and ran out.

I frowned, surprised a bit.

That… was strange?

Shaking my head, I rolled into the kitchen and looked at where the book was.

Gritting my teeth, I leaned to the side, not wanting to put pressure on my feet.

Finally, grabbed the book, then looked it over.

On it, however, scrawled in Alyssa's handwriting was a message to me.

Um, Merrick, if you find this, please get something from the fridge instead.

Signed, Alyssa.

I groaned, rolling my eyes, then put the book down and rolled over to the fridge.

"I can't wait for this to be over!"

_**Half an hour later…**_

I was finishing up some cold cereal when Alyssa came back in.

"Oh… hey Merrick." She let out.

I looked away, sliding her the note.

"Oh… uh… I can explain." She reasoned.

"Then please do," I grumbled, annoyed.

"I wrote that three days ago… I didn't think you'd be fit enough to wanna cook just yet."

"I said I can take care of myself, didn't I?"

"I know… I just… I'm sorry."

**Alyssa Enrilé**

I hadn't really expected him to find that note.

But, that got me to asking him something.

"…Can I ask you something now?"

"What?" He scoffed, looking over me, "You don't trust me enough to cook for myself-"

"That's not true!" I insisted, "I honestly didn't think you were well enough… so I wrote that note and stuck it on the book… and I forgot about it… I'm sorry…"

"Stop, saying that." He gritted his teeth, looking up at me, "It's getting really annoying.

"What else can I say?" I retorted.

He rolled his eyes, not looking away.

I wanted to comment on that, but I still wanted my answer from before.

If I could get the question out this time, that is.

"You didn't let me ask my question actually."

He sighed, "Fine. What is it?"

"…I… keep seeing Zen-Aku in your reflection… even though we cut off his own… do you know why that is?" I bit my lip.

He looked me dead in the eye and said, "No."

I frowned, then nodded, "Okay. If you say so…"

While I said that, though, I could feel he was lying.

_**Later that night…**_

I rolled Merrick out to the balcony like we'd been doing the last few nights.

Looking up, I blinked, "Hey look… a full moon."

He blinked, then followed my line of sight, "Wow…"

I looked over at him, then smiled a little, "I… I think this is the first full moon we've shared together since we first met…"

He scoffed, "Yeah… I was stupid… just like now."

"You weren't stupid, Merrick." I denied.

"I shouldn't have tripped on that path." He retorted, turning away, "If I hadn't-"

"You'd still be having nightmares." I reminded him, getting in front of him, "You can't change the past, Merrick. Just be glad it brought you to a point you don't have to worry so much."

He scoffed, shaking his head, only to groan and hold it.

"Are you okay?" I questioned quickly.

"Y… yeah." He breathed out, looking up, "J… just a slight headache… that's all…"

I frowned, then slowly nodded, "Okay…"

Gently, I brought him back inside, then closed the doors behind me.

"Don't cover the blinds… please." He requested.

I raised a brow, "Why not?"

"B… because." Was all he said.

I didn't want to, but I said it as I pulled the blinds down anyway, "It's my home, Merrick."

He was silent for a long moment before I heard him breathe out softly, "Sorry…"

I blinked, looking back at him, "Say what?"

"I'm sorry. There." He grumbled, then winced a bit, rolling into his room, "I'm going to bed."

With that, he closed the door before I could follow.

I frowned before I shook my head and my meditation started, trying to relax… severally trying to relax.

Whatever's up with Merrick cannot be all that bad…

I mean, just because I keep seeing Zen-Aku…

"It's probably 'cause of what he did before." I figured.

* * *

_**Or Probably not.**_

_**Is Merrick gonna come clean about Zen-Aku... or is Alyssa gonna have to figure it all out?**_

_**Well, you're gonna have to wait to find out!**_

_**In the meantime, please review, favorite and follow!**_

_**See ya tomorrow!**_


	9. Debating Thoughts

_**Okay, a bit of news... about one more week, then this story's gonna be done.**_

_**That doesn't mean the rest isn't gonna be amazing, but... more on that in the end Author's Note...**_

_**I still wanna thank those who have reviewed so far. it means a lot.**_

_**Alright, now, then...**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers. If I did, this OTP of mine would've been cannon.**

_**And now, Please**** enjoy!**_

* * *

**Alyssa Enrilé**

The next morning, I got up and was about to get breakfast ready when I noticed the door for Merrick's room was wide open, and I could see him trying to stand up from the bed, without the wheelchair.

"Merrick!" I yelped, rushing up to him.

"Oh come…" He gritted his teeth as he looked up at me, "I can handle myself, Alyssa."

"What are you doing?" I questioned quickly.

"What does it look like?"

"You still have a day-"

"I'm not spending one more morning in that wheelchair if I can help it." He shook his head, then let out, "I'll take it easy… I promise."

Biting my lip, I nodded, "Okay… if you're sure? I'll make breakfast."

"Thank you." He nodded, then tried to walk forward a bit, being slow.

I noticed him wincing a few times, and I got worried.

"Are you sure you don't want my help? I think I have my grandfather's walking chair…" I noted.

"I'm fine." He groaned, leaning against the doorway.

I sighed, "If you say so."

_**Half an hour later…**_

"Here you go." I gave him a plate as he sat on one of the stools.

"Thank you." He breathed out before he dug right in.

I smiled before I picked at my own food.

Before I finally couldn't take it.

Putting my fork down, I spoke bluntly, "I know I keep seeing Zen-Aku in your reflection, Merrick."

He almost choked on his food before he coughed and looked up, his eyes wide.

"What?" He questioned hoarsely before he cleared his throat, "What?!"

"Call me crazy… but I can swear I keep seeing Zen-Aku around you for some reason." I relented, "Do you have any idea why that is?"

"No." He spoke shortly.

"You're lying." I finally let out, "Please tell me."

"It's none of your business." He denied.

"Then why do I keep seeing him?" I questioned, "Because I know I don't want to… so don't say that."

He looked away, silent.

"Merrick…" I stared at him, "I can't help you if you won't tell me the truth."

"I don't want your help with this. Cause there's nothing else to help me with." He bit."

I groaned, "Then why is Zen-Aku back?"

"If I knew that, I'd tell you." He sighed, then winced.

"So he _is_ back." I breathed out.

"You tricked me."

"You weren't gonna tell me otherwise."

"This is… different." He reasoned, "It's hard to explain… but… I… think he wants to become good, Alyssa."

I frowned, "I know Toxica and Jendrax are wanting to be good… but… how can you be so sure Zen-Aku–"

"I can just tell, alright?" He bit.

I blinked, then nodded slowly, "Okay… okay… I'm sorry I brought it up."

He sighed, "Just… please… don't try to do anything about it… please."

"Why not?"

"I don't need the others knowing either. I can feel that Zen-Aku… wants to change, and I feel like I can help him." He breathed out.

"So why didn't you tell me?" I questioned.

He bit his lip, "…I just… didn't want you worrying so much about that, Alyssa… I'm sorry."

"…I see." Was all I replied with.

_**15 minutes later…**_

"Aren't you going for a jog?" Merrick inquired as I was putting the dishes away.

I shook my head, "It's Saturday, so I'm gonna do some cleaning… I'll probably jog closer to sunset."

"…Okay." He nodded a bit, "Got it."

**Merrick Baliton**

I frowned at Alyssa, before I nodded a bit, slowly trying to stand up from where I was by her couch.

"Do… you want my help?" I asked as I slowly tried to make my way over to her.

"No. Thank you… I can handle it." She assured calmly.

"Well… I should do something now."  
She frowned, walking over, only to stop halfway.

"Um… Merrick?"

"Yeah?"

"When's the last time you showered?"

I blinked, "Um… I think a day before we went our separate ways…? I'll go take one now…"

"Yeah…" She nodded a bit.

_**20 minutes later…**_

When I finally got out, I noticed a set of clothes on the bed and, as I hobbled over, I noticed a note with Alyssa's handwriting on it.

Slowly, I picked it up and leaned against the wall to keep myself from falling over as I read it.

* * *

_I needed to get some cleaning supplies, so I'll be out for a bit… but, I set some clothes out for you after you're done in the shower._

_Signed, Alyssa._

* * *

Looking at the clothes, I slowly pulled on the shirt, then the rest, gritting my teeth when I got to the jeans.

"_I can't believe I let this happen…"_ I grumbled, _"_His_ marks should've healed by now! If they had, I wouldn't be here!"_

Once I was dressed, I slowly stood up and 'walked' as best as I could out of my room and into the main room.

She still wasn't back, as the lights were off.

I flipped the one for the main room on and walked over to the balcony but didn't go out.

Instead, I sat on one of the benches next to it.

As I did, I sighed to myself.

If I hadn't fallen down that hill, those wounds probably would've stayed closed.

_"Yes, but, _those_ scars can't be healed like that."_ Zen-Aku's voice got my attention.

I glared at his reflection in the glass, "This is serious, Zen-Aku. Besides, I've learned to live with those."

_"Merrick, she's smarter than you think. She's bound to find out the reason for the unrelated to the hill marks."_

"Yeah, like she must've noticed you in my reflection, so could you leave me alone right now?" I requested.

_"Better myself, than your own thoughts."_

I literally contemplated throwing something hard at the reflection, not wanting to hear any more from him.

But, Zen-Aku wasn't finished.

_"You need to tell her."_

I scoffed, "That's not gonna happen."

_"She'll find out eventually."_

"And when she does, I'll explain."

_"You really think she'll hear you out?"_

"Didn't I tell you to leave me alone?" I bit out.

Zen-Aku wouldn't.

_"You can't deny it."_

I slowly turned to him.

"There's nothing to tell her. Alright? She barely trusts you considering everything."

_"Yeah, that's something I understand."_ Zen-Aku noted, _"What I don't understand is; even though you've fought together… you still don't trust her enough to tell her the truth… do you?"_

I frowned, "What truth?"

_"You know."_

I froze, then clenched my fist a bit, "And you know, I'd rather go to the grave with that then tell anyone. Especially not her."

He groaned, and if he could rub his face, I'm sure he would before he then pointed something out.

_"We both know she's doing this because she cares about you."_

"She can care all she wants… there's no way she can fix these. And that's just a fact." I retorted.

* * *

_**We'll see how far that gets him.**_

_**And I might be making a sequel to this story, but, I haven't quite decided yet.**_

_**And the question is; Can Merrick finally tell Alyssa the truth?**_

_**Well, you're gonna have to wait to find out!**_

_**In the meantime, please review, favorite and follow!**_

_**See ya tomorrow!**_


	10. Last Free Day

**_Alright, let's see how the two are doing on day 8 of Merrick's recuperating..._**

_**I still wanna thank those who have reviewed so far. it means a lot.**_

_**Alright, now, then...**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers. If I did, this OTP of mine would've been cannon.**

_**And now, Please**** enjoy!**_

* * *

**Merrick Baliton**

When I got up the next morning, I noticed a walking stick leaning against the nightstand with a note attached that read; Please use this today. — Alyssa.

I blinked as I read it over, then actually contemplated just tossing the cane away.

What felt worse, though, I actually didn't feel like waking up today…

Like I wanted to be lazy…

However, when that thought barely crossed my mind, I felt a burning reminder on my back… one that pointed out how I shouldn't be lazy.

So, I grabbed the cane and weakly stood up.

I looked at my reflection in the dresser mirror.

When I did, I almost didn't recognize myself from how exhausted I looked.

I shook my head before I walked over and started to change out of my clothes from last night.

_**2 minutes later…**_

Once I was done, and I started walking out of the room, pain entered my body for a moment.

I weakly leaned against the wall when I noticed Alyssa in the kitchen, making something that smelled amazing.

"What are you making?" I inquired as I walked up to her, slowly.

She jumped, glancing up at me, "Breakfast… Bacon and Eggs to be exact."

"Sounds great." I smiled happily, sitting by the counter, then nodded, "Smells great too."

"Thank you." She nodded, continuing to cook.

I frowned when she didn't say anything more.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes."

"Alyssa." I stared at her.

She groaned, turning her cooking down before turning to me, "I'm fine, Merrick… what about you, though? You look like death…"

I frowned, "How?"

She shook her head, "Nothing… never mind…"

She turned back to what she was doing, silent.

"…Alyssa?" I asked slowly.

She didn't reply, but nodded.

"…Is everything okay?" I asked slowly, "Are you mad about something?"

"I'm fine, Merrick."

"Then talk to me." I requested, "Please…"

"There's nothing to talk about, Merrick."

"I like talking to you, though… and I remember we talked about everything before."

"Not everything." She mumbled.

"Then we can talk about that now." I requested, "Please, Alyssa?"

She didn't respond. She grabbed a plate and put the food on it before giving me a fork and setting it down in front of me before she put down her down her plate of food and started eating that.

And I couldn't take it anymore.

So, I decided to relent to her annoying questions.

"Is this because I didn't wanna talk to you about Zen-Aku?" I figured.

"Not just that." She sighed.

"Then why don't you wanna talk?!" I gritted my teeth.

"Because there's nothing to talk about." She sighed, looking at her plate, going silent.

I tried not to yell in anger.

"Fine… one question. That's all." I decided.

"…Could you at least tell me _why_ you agreed to help Zen-Aku? Please?"

"I've already told you-"

"Come on, Merrick." She sighed, "I wanna help you."

"I know you do. But it's nothing to worry about."  
"Then, pardon my bluntness, why's he with you?"

"He wants to condone for his sins, alright?"

"No. Not 'alright'. Toxica and Jendrax are doing the exact same thing."

"He's a lone wolf, just as much as I am."

"You can't keep using that as an excuse."

I blinked, "E… Excuse?!"

"That's what I said." She nodded a bit, "Merrick, come on. You've used, 'because you're a lone wolf' to get out of everything that involves the team and I."

"Only one time."

"Try four."

I blinked, then sighed, looking down, "Look, can we not talk about this anymore?"

"Okay." She sighed, getting up.

I gently took her hand when she was walking around to me, "I still wanna talk to you… I don't care about what… but I still wanna talk to you… please?"

She frowned, then nodded softly, "Fine… what do you wanna talk about then?"

"_If you like me, for starters…"_ I thought but didn't voice it like that.

In fact, I didn't wanna voice it at all.

"…What do you plan on doing for the rest of the day?"

"Well… Spring Break's up today… meaning I go back to school tomorrow…" She relented slowly.

I blinked, "Oh… right… I almost forgot."

"I'll see if I can stay back for the next couple of days if that's what you're worried about."

"No. You're classes are important." I reasoned quickly, "You should go. I'll be fine on my own."

"Merrick, you're still under my care…"

"I'll be fine." I insisted calmly, "School means a lot to you. And, I don't want to be holding you back."

**Alyssa Enrilé**

"You wouldn't be." I reasoned, "Besides, if I can explain it to my teachers-"

"I'll be okay, Alyssa. Don't worry about me."

I bit my lip, then sighed, "It's not just you, I'm worried about, Merrick…"

"What do you mean?"

"Because Zen-Aku's back… and you and I can see him… I'm just… worried something might happen."

"I can handle myself." He reasoned plainly.

"And I understand that… it's just…"

"Just what?" He folded his arms, wincing a little.

I shook my head, "Forget it."

"Alyssa…" He sat forward, frowning, "Tell me."

"If Zen-Aku's back… I really don't wanna run the chance that something bad could happen again."

"I just told you-"

"I know." I groaned before I walked over to the fireplace, trying to think my next words through, "…It's too early for this… though."

"…Fine." He grumbled.

_**At lunch…**_

While I was making some burgers, I noticed heard him playing his flute in his room, which made me both happy, and annoyed.

Every part of me wanted to grab my violin and join in…

But I forced myself to keep cooking.

The last thing I needed to do was remind him of why he's under my care…

"_What am I gonna do?!"_ I groaned softly as I finally finished cooking the patties and put them on the buns.

"Lunch is ready!" I called.

His flute stopped, and I noticed him lean against the doorway, looking back at me, "What?"

"Lunch is ready." I repeated, "It's hamburgers."

"Great!" He smiled a little, walking up to me.

I nodded before I gave him a plate of a large one before I took my small one.

As I did, I noticed him lick his lips as he looked at it.

This, causing me to giggle.

"Maybe you should eat it and not just drool over it.

He looked up, then quickly back down… and I can _swear_ I saw his cheeks redden for a moment.

"Got it…" He mumbled, sitting down slowly to eat.

I smiled a little before I sat beside him, eating my burger slowly.

He moaned after his first bite, "So good…"

I giggled lightly, "Thank you."

He smiled a little, glancing away for a moment.

I raised a brow, then shook my head.

It's probably nothing.

_**Half an hour later…**_

"It's only for three more days… I'm well aware… I'll do whatever work I have to." I was speaking to my head professor over the phone.

_"Even so, Miss. Enrilé, isn't there anyone else who can look after your friend?"_

"No… not really." I relented, "Please, sir…"

He sighed over the line, _"You are my best student… let him come by the school with you, if you're so worried about his well-being… you mentioned he can move pretty well without a wheelchair now, correct?"_

"Yes, sir," I confirmed.

_"Then bring him with you tomorrow… we'll talk more after your lessons."_

I bit down my sigh, "Okay, sir."

_"Have a good day, Miss. Enrilé."_

"You too sir." I let out before I hung up.

Then, I groaned and fell into my couch, annoyed.

"Is… is everything okay?" Merrick slowly got up to me.

I nodded, "I tried to talk my head professor out of it… but, it looks like you're gonna have to come with me tomorrow to school."

"…Why?"

"Because I already left in the middle of class, and I can't let my grades slip." I relented, "Are you gonna be okay for that tomorrow?"

He nodded, "I should be. Why?"

"You're still new to the present…"

"And I've seen your schoolwork, remember?" He shrugged, "I'm sure it'll be fine."

I sighed, then nodded, "Maybe you're right… but you're gonna have to move around a lot tomorrow."

"I can handle that." He assured, "Don't worry."

I bit my lip softly, "Sorry… it's just… a lot to think about… you know?"

He nodded, sitting beside me, "But, I'm sure everything's gonna be fine… and… who knows? Maybe when I'm fully healed, I'll come by the school every now and then?"

I blinked at that.

I totally forgot he was planning on traveling the country.

"Right." Was all I said on that.

He raised a brow, "You okay?"

"I'm fine." I lied easily, "But… if you plan on coming with me tomorrow… you should probably get some clothes set out… I'll do some laundry later."  
"I can help." He assured kindly.

"You sure?"

He nodded, "It was one of my jobs at Willie's."

"Oh right." I giggled softly at that.

Maybe tomorrow won't be so bad after all.

* * *

_**Yeah... We'll see about that.**_

_**I mean, come on, Merrick's still from 1,000 BC... who knows what could happen?**_

_**Well, you're gonna have to wait to find out!**_

_**In the meantime, please review, favorite and follow!**_

_**See ya tomorrow!**_


	11. School of Heard Thoughts

**_Honestly, these are my least favorite words on the planet... but, I'll say them..._**

**_Time for school!_**

_**I still wanna thank those who have reviewed so far. it means a lot.**_

_**Alright, now, then...**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers. If I did, this OTP of mine would've been cannon. Oh, and I don't own any cameoing characters either.**

_**And now, Please**** enjoy!**_

* * *

**Alyssa Enrilé**

When I got up the next morning, I was a little nervous.

Merrick hasn't been in the 21st century for longer than 6 months… and I don't know how those in 1,000 BC did schooling of any kind.

But… it was probably just gonna be for the day…

And as such, I think I can handle that.

Keywords being 'I think'.

_**13 minutes later…**_

"Alright, I'd take my bike… but since you're coming, we can take the bus." I decided as Merrick and I ate lunch.

"You sure?"

I nodded, "Yeah… before I got my bike, I took the bus a lot… so you'll be fine."

He sighed, "Alright…"

"So eat up… the bus will be here in 10 minutes."

"Ten minutes?" Merrick coughed a bit, before he hit his chest, clearing his throat.

"Are you okay?" I stood up, worried.

"I'm fine." He shook his head, "Where's the bus stopping nearby?"

"The bus stop is literally right across the street from here." I reasoned calmly, "We'll have time."

Merrick bit his lip, leaning back, "Okay… that's good."

I frowned, "Merrick, don't worry so much…"

"I'm not… it's just… school was never a good thing 3,000 years ago… not for me at least." He sighed, "No matter who you were, you had to do something when you were told to do something and do it perfectly the first time. No exceptions… and when it came to me…"

His back tensed, and I noticed his hands clenching.

I put my hand over his. "This isn't 3,000 years ago. We're allowed a few mistakes in our lives… even at school… you'll be okay."

He looked up, then nodded, "…Thank you."

I smiled lightly, "No problem… Now come on, finish eating… we still need to get across the street."

"Oh… right…" He blinked a bit.

_**6 minutes later…**_

We got on the bus, and I sighed to myself.

We sat in the closest area to the front, and I closed my eyes as I tried to think a little more through today.

My Homeroom teacher agreed to let Merrick stay in his class for the day if he wanted, but I still had to check on him with every class.

Which doesn't sound too hard… but, at the same time, it could be tricky to manage everything.

Especially since my third-period teacher still wasn't a fan of mine since I disrupted his class…

At that reminder, I cringed a little internally.

That has to be the worst moment I had at this school…

_**10 minutes later…**_

"Turtle Cove College, all off who's getting off!" The Bus Driver assured.

I helped Merrick stand up, then carefully get off the steps of the bus, down to the cement sidewalk.

"Thank you!" I called to the bus driver before he closed the doors and left.

"Okay… where to begin?"

"That's the thing… um… we are going to my homeroom, yes, but, you can stay with me the whole day, or stay in there… Prof. Brunner… he's in a wheelchair… so he said he'd be okay with you helping him in his classroom."

"Okay, that makes sense." He nodded, "Is that okay with you?"

She nodded, "I'll check in on you after every class, but Prof. Brunner's okay with it."

"Then I'll stay in your homeroom." He agreed.

"Great." I smiled.

As we started walking, though, I heard a group of people shout things at me.

"Well, if it isn't Miss. Goody two-shoes!"

"Another student you wanna help?"

"Get real! You're only in it for yourself!"

I started walking quickly, pulling Merrick into the main hallway away from them.

When I did, they left, laughing.

"You okay?" Merrick frowned in confusion.

I nodded softly, "Yeah… kinda used to it."

"That's not okay." He breathed out.

"That's College, Merrick… it's only a little better with reputations than High School." I sighed.

He shook his head, annoyed.

**Merrick Baliton**

I can't believe people would laugh at Alyssa.

She's sweet and kind, and doesn't deserve being called out like that…

"Come on, Prof. Brunner's class is just up ahead." She got my attention.

"Oh… right… lead the way." I nodded for her to do so.

She smiled, then gently took my hand, helping me walk a little better.

"Just a couple more days, and this'll all be over," I grumbled softly.

"…Right." She breathed out.

I glanced over at her, frowning.

When we stepped into the classroom, I saw a middle-aged man with a thick beard that wrapped around his chin with thinning brown surfer-like hair in a wheelchair, sitting by the blackboard.

"Miss. Enrilé, you're early." He spoke with a smooth and calm voice, his intense brown eyes landing on me after a moment, "And you must be Mr. Baliton?"

I gulped under the look, then nodded, "Yes, sir."

"Oh, no sir, Mr. Baliton. Just Prof. or Brunner will do." He waved off the title, then looked at Alyssa, "So… what's the choice?"

"I'll stay here and help out in your class for the day," I informed him.

"Excellent… now… Miss. Enrilé, I've spoken to your teachers, and they've agreed to this… even your third-period teacher."

I frowned, looking over at her as she winced.

"Right… thank you…" She breathed out.

I raised a brow, then shook my head.

It was probably nothing.

_**After the second period…**_

As Alyssa promised, she came to make sure I was okay and even gave me tips when I was having trouble figuring out something Prof. Brunner had asked of me.

So right now, I was helping the Professor with cleaning the whiteboard of the second period's lesson and writing down the third period's instead.

"Nice work, Mr. Baliton." He praised me.

"Thank you, Professor." I nodded calmly, then quickly sat in a nearby chair, rubbing my leg a bit in pain.

"…Miss. Enrilé said you were a day out from getting a clean bill of health?" He rolled over to me.

"Yeah… but the pain's still excruciating…" I grumbled.

"The pain can only get worse before it gets better." He informed me.

I nodded before I bit my lip and asked, "Um… can I ask… what ever happened?"

"Pardon?" He raised a brow, then nodded, "You're asking why I'm in a wheelchair?"

I nodded a bit, "I don't mean to intrude…"

"It's quite alright. To tell you the truth, I'm not even sure." He relented, "I believe I was born this way… my parents weren't exactly _happy_, but… it happened."

I nodded again, looking away, "I know the feeling… I'm sorry I asked such a question. It was rude."

He moved closer, patting my back, "We all have pasts that we want to keep hidden, Mr. Baliton, doesn't mean we have to."

I frowned, then nodded, "Thank you, Professor."

"Good… now… I believe you miswrote the lesson." He looked at the board, "It's supposed to be Semideum Perhibemus, not just the English word."

I blinked, looking up at where I'd written **Demigod**.

"Or… sorry." I blinked, standing up to fix it.

"It's quite alright, Mr. Baliton." He reasoned before the 'warning bell' rang, "But it's also a good thing to catch."

_**After school…**_

Alyssa and I were back on the bus, heading for the apartment once again.

"So… how was your time with Prof. Brunner?" Alyssa looked over at me.

"It was actually pretty fun… he knows a lot about history, not just Latin."

She chuckled, "Yeah… it's like he was there himself."

I looked over at her when she giggled.

But, I shook my head and looked away.

It sounded sweet and nice… but I can't focus on that.

I'm leaving soon.

_"Even if I can't wait to be cleared to leave… why can't I get this feeling of dreed outta my heart?"_ I mentally questioned, rubbing my head a bit.

* * *

**_Huh... Merrick's questioning staying or leaving..._**

**_Could that be good, or bad?_**

_**Well, you're gonna have to wait to find out!**_

_**In the meantime, please review, favorite and follow!**_

_**See ya tomorrow!**_


	12. Ready, Set, Don't Go?

_**Happy Mardi Gras, everyone!**_

_**This is... actually gonna be the last chapter... but, I'll have more stuff to say on that later...**_

_**I, of course, wanna thank those who have reviewed, it meant a lot.**_

_**Alright, now, then...**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers. If I did, this OTP of mine would've been cannon. Oh, and I don't own any cameoing characters either.**

_**And now, Please**** enjoy this final chapter.**_

* * *

**Merrick Baliton**

"Yesterday was… pretty fun." I commented as we took the bus to the doctor's office.

"Yeah…" Alyssa mumbled, looking away.

I frowned, then gently took her hand, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing…" She shook her head slightly, "Just… today's the day we see if you're fit enough to get out of my care… and… considering all the moving you've been doing…"

I raised a brow. There's no way that could be the only thing on her mind.

"Alyssa… tell me the truth, please…"

"…Where do you plan on going first? After you're outta here?" She calmly asked, and I noticed her hands rubbing roughly together like she seemed to always do when she was nervous.

"Don't know." I looked away, then over at her, "What about you? I'm sure you'll be happy to have me outta your care?"

"…Yeah…" She mumbled before the bus stopped.

She helped me stand up before we got off the bus.

We walked to the Doctor's office, and I suddenly felt a sense of foreboding about what was about to happen.

If I was free to go… that would be great! I could finally leave this town and explore…

But… I'd be leaving behind people and places that I cared about…

_"Stop thinking that!"_ I demanded my thoughts, _"You're wasting her time being with her!"_

As we sat in the waiting room, I tried not to look around, live alone at her.

However, that idea failed miserably, and I did look over at her.

Her eyes kept darting around, but I couldn't stop looking at her.

"Alyssa?" I frowned at her.

She jumped, then glanced over at me, "Oh… sorry…"

"What's wrong now?" I inquired.

"I… I'm worried, that's all." She sighed.

I frowned a little more, "Why?"

She shook her head, "Not… not because of you… and… I'll be… _happy_ when you're free to go…"

I raised a brow at how she used the word 'happy'…

Like she was forcing it out?

"You… are okay with me leaving, right?" I asked.

"Yes." She nodded, "Why do you ask?"

I shook my head, "Just… nothing."

"Mr. Baliton? Miss. Enrilé?"

We looked up at our names, then followed a nurse into a hallway.

"Alright… Mr. Baliton, just go ahead and we'll do a few tests to see how well you are…"

I gulped a bit, nodding.

_**5 minutes later…**_

After they got my weight, my height, and my blood pressure, we were lead into another room.

"Here you go, just get onto this here seat," The nurse patted the place I needed to sit, "And the doctor will be with you shortly."

I nodded before I sat on the bench thing, while Alyssa sat in a normal chair.

I looked over at her, biting my lip.

"Alyssa…" I wanted to say when the doctor walked in.

"Ah, Mr. Baliton." He nodded, "How's it been?"

"It's been good." I nodded softly.

"Good." He let out, then looked at a clipboard, "Well… everything seems to be in order…"

_"Please don't say I'm fit; please don't say I'm fit…"_ I mentally begged, but I didn't know why.

If I was free to go… then I could travel without a care in the world.

_"Seriously? Alyssa!"_

No… she'd have more important things to worry about.

_"Like what?"_

I had myself there…

"…You should sit a lot more for the next few days… but… all in all… it's within my opinion that, you're free to go, Mr. Baliton."

My heart shattered at those words.

I should be happy, delighted.

No more being cramped inside an apartment…

But… I looked over at Alyssa, who was giving me a gentle smile.

What was I gonna do without her?

_**15 minutes later…**_

Alyssa signed the paperwork that let me go from her care, and we walked out together.

My feet tingled a little in pain as I kept walking, but ignored it.

"…So… I guess I'll be getting my stuff from the apartment and leaving then…" I breathed out, hoping she'd stop me.

However, she nodded, "I guess so…."

I wanted to scream that I didn't wanna go, but I refused.

I kept silent, nodding along with her.

"Where do you plan on going?" She inquired.

I shook my head, frowning, "I… I'm not entirely sure… there's so many places out there… it could take a while to decide."

"I could help you if you want?"

"I'd appreciate that." Was my immediate, and very dumb, response.

She blinked, then looked away before the bus came around, and we got onto it.

I took her hand, wanting to go to the back instead of the front so I could talk more with her.

Even if pain was beginning to become more and more evident as we finally sat in the furthest seats from the front of the vehicle.

"Why all the way back here?" She questioned my thought presses.

For a moment, so did I, but… I wanted to keep talking to her… and if that meant being furthest from the front, then so be it.

"I just… thought it'd be different, ya know?" I relented slowly, "A… um… different change before leaving…"

Different change before leaving?

Seriously?! How dumb could I possibly get today?!

I mentally hit my head, before I tried to correct myself.

"I… I mean… um… what I mean to say is…" I groaned in my thoughts.

_"Great… _now_ look at what you did!"_ I b-rated myself.

Then, she giggled softly, causing me to jump a bit.

"It's okay, I get it." She assured kindly.

I took in a soft breath, "That's good… cause I had no idea how I was gonna go from that."

She nodded, "I could see that."

I smiled lightly at her, my heart beating a little faster.

I quickly ignored that feeling, and instead inquired, "So… you never told me what you planned to do now that I was free to go? What do you wanna do? I mean, I'm sure your studies are still important…"

**Alyssa Enrilé**

I was a little nervous to answer that question.

But I tried to as best as I could, wringing my hands a bit.

"I'm not sure… I mean… it was only two days after we'd defeated…" I glanced around before I whispered to him, "After we defeated Master Org… so… I… I'm not sure what all I plan to do right now…"

He nodded, "I… I see… um… do you think your Professor would need any new helpers?"

I raised a brow, "Prof. Brunner?"

He nodded again, "Yeah… him… do you think he'd need anyone helping him?"

That was a weird question coming from him, but I answered anyway.

"No… I don't think so, why?"

He deflated a bit, "Just… curious."

I frowned, "Are you sure?"

He nodded, "Yeah… yeah, I'm sure…"

I looked at him worried, but he didn't look in my direction for the rest of the trip.

_**10 minutes later…**_

When we got back into the apartment building, I was a little sad to say the least.

But, I gave Merrick a large bright smile anyway.

As he walked into his room, I walked into the kitchen.

"Do you want something to eat before you go?"

"That would be amazing, thank you!" He called.

I smiled a little before I looked at my recipe book.

As I did, I noticed a note from Merrick in… what I can only assume was Animarian… which, I sadly can't read.

But, that didn't mean I didn't smile and set it aside to try to figure out later.

However, before I could turn the page, I noticed another note, this one a sticky one, with Merrick's handwriting again on it.

"…I'm guessing you want Willie's Special?" I asked.

"That would be great!" He replied.

I smiled before I set the book down, and started getting what I needed out.

_**10 minutes later…**_

Once I got two sets of the food on two plates, I set one down for Merrick and one down for myself.

I gave him a fork and a knife before I started cutting into my own meal.

"Thank you." He appreciated, "I… I can't thank you enough, Alyssa… honest."

I shook my head, "It's no big deal, really."

"No big deal? You took me in, even when I insisted against it… you helped me overcome my nightmares… you did all of that… for me… I can't thank you enough."

I smiled a little, "Merrick, you're my friend… I'd do anything for friends."

"Friends…. Right…" He looked away, annoyed.

I frowned, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing… nothing…" He started eating his meal.

"Merrick," I gently took his hand, "Please… you can tell me anything…"

"It's honestly nothing, Alyssa. Don't worry." He insisted.

I frowned, then pulled away, before I started eating my meal, glancing up at him in confusion once in a while.

What could he have meant?

I mean… we _are_ friends?

Did he want to be more?

No, no way!

He just got outta a relationship with the Princess…

And given he was the dump_y_ this time…

He probably thinks since I'm helping him I'm like her…

But, I'm not… I'm not like her in any way.

Even if he did like me more than a friend…

No. I can't like him…

_"But you do."_

But _why_?!

_"Don't think with your head this time, Alyssa. You've been thinking about this for the past week, don't deny it."_ Her mind commented.

Even if I did like him like that… he might not return my feelings! And that's just…!

_"And if he does?"_

I frowned, glancing over at the Lunar Wolf.

I… hadn't thought of that.

_**14 minutes later…**_

He was all packed and looked about ready to leave at any moment.

But, I really didn't want him to leave just yet…

And for some reason, I don't think he wanted to leave just yet either.

_"Don't get your hopes too high, Alyssa."_

"So… I... guess this is it." He breathed out.

I nodded, "Oh… um… are you sure Zen-Aku won't…?"

"I'm sure… I'm definitely sure…" He breathed a weak laugh, shaking his head.

I bit my lip, then nodded, "Right…"

With that said, we started for the main lobby.

As we did, I bit my lip.

Well… this was it.

"The bus will be arriving to take you to… wherever it is you're planning on… in about 10 minutes." I informed him calmly, looking over at him.

"Got it…" He breathed out, glancing at me.

For whatever reason, I really wanted to hug him…

But, I resisted.

I couldn't let my emotions stop him from what he wanted to do.

"I guess I'll be seeing you around…"

"Yeah… you too."

I didn't take five steps away before…

"Alyssa… wait." Merrick gently took my hand, "…I… I would like to stay with you."

"I thought you said you wanted to leave town?"

"I know… but… I changed my mind… please… I'll do the dishes, do the laundry… I just… I _want_ to be with you, no matter what, Alyssa."

I frowned, "Why?"

He bit his lip, then sighed, "Because I… I can't keep… pretending like this isn't true… I like you, Alyssa… a lot… and no matter what I try… I can't stop…"

I gave a soft smile, looking away, before I let out calmly, "You really mean that?"

"Of course." He nodded, "Every word of it…"

I smiled, before I looked at him, then held his hands, biting my lip, "I… I like you too… Merrick… and… admittedly… the last week and a half have been a lot of fun thanks to you."

He smiled, "So… you're okay if I stay with you?"

I giggled, then nodded, "Yes."

"Yes!" He grinned, hugging me close.

I laughed happily before we looked at each other.

I didn't care about any thought-out plans…

Or ideas for what could come up later.

My emotions were more important at this moment.

And at this moment, I didn't wanna be anywhere, but right here.

* * *

**_There you go._**

**_As I was about to say before... I might be making a sequel to this._**

**_One that is _not_ a daily upload, because I have enough issues with weekly uploads as is..._**

**_But still, I'll be making a sequel... just wait and see._**

**_Thank you to all who reviewed, your support means a lot._**

**_Finally, what adventures await the new couple?_**

**_You'll have to wait and see._**

**_See ya later!_**


End file.
